Undead Once, Undead Twice
by FabalaJones
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, el mismo día en que Kate y Rick dan un paso más, se desatara una invasión zombie? ¿Cómo enfrentarían una policía y un escritor a un mundo infestado de cadáveres no muertos? ¿Conseguirían salvar a sus familias? - No soy muy buena escribiendo sumarios, denle una oportunidad. Rating T para estar segura.
1. Prólogo

_**He estado una temporada ocupada con mis estudios y no he tenido tiempo de escribir nuevas historias, así que siento la espera.**_

_**Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía un libro de zombies (y he de admitir que después de Undead Again aún tenía más ganas de escribirla). El prólogo narra las investigaciones de un equipo ruso para descubrir la cura del cáncer. Aunque parezca que no tiene sentido, en un par de capítulos se relacionará con nuestra pareja favorita.**_

_**Agradeceré cualquier corrección relacionada con el vocabulario médico, ya que no estudio anatomía ni ningún tema relacionado.**_

_**También agradeceré reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Nizhni Nóvgorod, Rusia. 12:00.**

Milenka caminó por las frías calles de Nizhni Nóvgorod durante dos horas, camino del Hospital Príncipe Georgui, dónde se estaba incubando la cura definitiva al cáncer. Tecleó la clave de seguridad del laboratorio y se colocó su bata blanca.

- Irina, ¿cómo se encuentra el paciente dieciséis?

- Bien, su nivel de células cancerígenas ha bajado y la metástasis ha parado. Con un poco de suerte, el cáncer empezará a erradicar en una semana.

- Bien. Yerik, ¿y el tuyo?

- No he notado cambios en las últimas diez horas. Exceptuando esto. – Le alargó un informe. – Hay algo extraño en el nivel de células cancerígenas. Ha ido aumentando poco a poco para después descender de golpe.

- Es muy extraño, sí. ¿Ha tenido vómitos o fiebre?

- No. Todo es normal, excepto eso.

- ¡Dr. Vasilieva, mire!

Milenka se acercó corriendo hacia el cristal que los separaba del paciente número cuatro. El hombre, de unos treinta años empezaba a tener convulsiones, a provocarse heridas en la piel y a sangrar por la nariz. Un grupo de médicos entraron y rodearon al hombre mientras trataban de parar las convulsiones. El sonido de los ordenadores y de los sensores pitando en la sala dónde se encontraba Milenka era ensordecedor, pero aún así pudieron escuchar el grito de uno de los médicos, que cayó al suelo de inmediato, mientras los otros se apartaban y dejaban a la vista al hombre. O al supuesto hombre. Porque aquello ya no era humano. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía la mitad de su torso desnudo, dejando a la vista una porción de su cuerpo a la vista de los investigadores. Milenka gritó.


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta semana me ha faltado inspiración para escribir, así que mientras esperaba un milagro he avanzado el borrador de otra historia y he estado dibujando, así que perdón por la demora. Agradeceré todas las reviews, sean positivas o negativas :)**

* * *

**New York City, Estados Unidos. 19:40**

Kate no podía creer lo que pasó la otra noche. Después de aquella espantosa lluvia, la calma llegó. No solo se refería a la tormenta que sacudió Nueva York, sino al hecho de que al fin había dejado de lado el caso de su madre y era feliz. Después de llegar a casa de Castle y pasarse casi un minuto besándose, fueron a su dormitorio. Mientras Kate escribía la primera entrada de su diario, pensó que ella una chica adolescente escribiendo en su diario, que en realidad lo hacía solo porque el doctor Burke le dijo que escribiera cómo se sentía. Eso se lo dijo cuando empezó a tratarse, por supuesto, pero hasta hoy no le había hecho caso. Le debía demasiado a ese hombre. Castle estaba abajo preparando el desayuno, creyendo que ella seguía dormida. Escondió el pequeño cuaderno debajo de la cama al oír que el subía y pensó: _¡Pero, por el amor de Dios, no puedo creer que esté escribiendo un diario! Y encima, escondiéndoselo a Rick me siento infantil. Tengo que escribir eso después._

Ese día iban a tener su "primera cita". Kate se pasó tres horas arreglándose mientras veía Calle de la Tentación para calmar sus nervios. No entendía el por qué de sus nervios, así que cuando estuvo arreglada decidió escribir otra entrada en su diario.

_8 DE MAYO - 19:47_

_No entiendo por qué no soy capaz de quedarme quieta durante cinco minutos. ¿Será por la cita? ¡No! ¡Conozco a Castle desde hace cuatro años! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Recuerdo cuando me sacaba de mis casillas. Recuerdo que nunca sonreía o lloraba delante de él. Recuerdo de que a pesar de que sus libros me ayudaron a superar la muerte de mi madre y siempre me había parecido atractivo, su ego me hacía querer matarle, a veces llegaba a odiarle. Pero después empecé a confiar en él, hasta el punto de que me ha salvado la vida más de una vez. Nunca sabré como compensárselo. Son casi las ocho. Ya queda menos para que llegue Castle, así que voy a guardar esto en un lugar seguro._

Cambió de canal y se puso a ver las noticias, dónde un presentador hablaba sobre carreras de caballos y Sarah Jessica Parker. Cambió de canal y encontró a una mujer hablando sobre los países con centros de investigación de enfermedades más grandes del mundo y de cómo Rusia descendía al segundo puesto otra vez. Cambió y encontró un programa de cocina que explica cómo hacer una comida equilibrada en cinco minutos que pintaba muy bien. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

La detective abrió un poco la puerta y vio al escritor caminando de un lado a otro de su portal con un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha, sin darse cuenta de que ella le observaba.

- Kate te he traído esto… No. Kate, yo… Estas flores… ¡Joder!

Kate sonrió y abrió la puerta. Rick se giró de golpe, escondiendo las flores a su espalda, y vio a la detective con un precioso vestido negro que acentuaba cada una de sus curvas, unos zapatos de tacón que hacían que sus piernas parecieran infinitas y un bolso negro de mano.

- Kate, yo… emmm…

- ¿Qué pasa chico escritor, te has quedado sin palabras?

- Em… Sí… Toma. – Sacó las flores de su escondite y se las enseñó a Kate. – Son para ti.

- Gracias. – Kate se adentró en el apartamento y dejó las flores encima del mueble del pasillo. Kate se giró y encontró a Rick apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperándola. Se acercó a él y besó con delicadeza sus labios. Los labios de él respondieron mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura de ella, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, hondeando el beso. – Muchas gracias. – Miró al escritor y acercó su boca a su oído, susurrándole - ¿Sabes que pensé la primera vez que te vi?

- ¿Que era una suerte conocer a un hombre tan atractivo como yo?

- Y ahí está el niño de nueve años otra vez.

Se separó del novelista y atravesó la puerta en dirección al ascensor.

- ¿Vienes, Rick? – Dijo la detective mientras subía al ascensor, dejándole embobado mirando su figura. Cuando él volvió a la realidad, Kate ya estaba dentro del elevador.

- Pero… ¡No me has dicho lo que pensaste! ¡Eso no vale! – Cerró la puerta del apartamento y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kate, pero esta cerró la puerta y pulsó el botón de la planta baja. - ¡Kate!

- Nos vemos abajo, chico escritor. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola, y él la vio descender unos centímetros antes de dirigirse corriendo hacia las escaleras. Cada vez que bajaba un piso y pasaba por delante de la puerta del ascensor pulsaba el botón. "_Vendetta" _pensó Rick. _"Dolce vendetta"._

En el ascensor, Kate no podía creer lo estaba haciendo Rick. _"¿Otra vez se ha parado el ascensor? Pero… ¿Qué está pasando? No puede ser… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Sabe que no me gusta pasarme media vida en el ascensor y pica en todos los pisos? No pienso dejar que se ría de mí. Esta me las pagará._


	3. Chapter 3

**Para festejar la victoria de España en la Eurocopa (Y obviamente, para festejar que ya falta menos para que llegue Castle) aquí subo el nuevo capítulo del fic. Las cosas se empiezan a poner tensas... Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Al llegar abajo, Kate vio como Rick la esperaba sentado en las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios. Salió del ascensor y atrapó la oreja de él en su mano, retorciéndola con frialdad y dulzura a la vez.

- ¡Manzanas, manzanas, manzanas! – Ella le soltó la oreja mientras él se quejaba. - ¡Sólo era una broma!

- ¡Richard Alexander Castle, no vuelvas a hacerlo!

- Sí, mamá.

- ¿Vamos?

- A sus órdenes. – Se cogieron de la mano y salieron por la puerta, dónde esperaba el fantástico Ferrari de Rick. El escritor abrió la puerta del copiloto a su compañera y emprendieron el camino de un pequeño restaurante situado en el puerto, llamado Raffaello's, dónde un chico italiano recogió sus abrigos y los condujo hacia una mesa colocada en la terraza. Pagaron la cuenta y pasearon por el paseo marítimo mientras hablaban de la graduación de Alexis.

- Después de la ceremonia de graduación fuimos a casa a dejar sus cosas antes que se fuera de fiesta y estuvimos viendo una película de terror. ¿Sabes que pelicula es _Pesadilla en Elm Street_? – Dijo Richard mientras agarraba a su novia por la cintura.

- Rick, no tengo doce años, por supuesto sé qué película es. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, colocándose delante de él, mirando en las entrañas de esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, preguntándose por qué no se había fijado antes en el precioso brillo que tenían sus ojos al verla sonreír.

– _Bienvenida a tu nueva pesadilla_. – Dijo él mientras fundía sus labios con esos labios color cereza que tanto le gustaban. El beso se alargó unos minutos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al Ferrari, que esperaba al otro lado de la calle. Kate observaba a Rick mientras este conducía.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó él al ver que ella no paraba de prestarle atención.

- No, nada, es solo que… Me gusta la cara que pones cuando conduces. Es divertida.

A casi las dos de la madrugada, llegaban al loft de Rick mientras sus lenguas jugaban y él intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura para después arrinconarla en una pared y hacerla sentar en un mueble. Rick bajó de los labios de Kate hacia su cuello, besando ese punto que hacía que Kate gimiera con solo rozarlo, mientras ella acariciaba su cintura por debajo de su camisa. Las manos de Kate subieron para desabrochar la camisa lentamente, disfrutando como si fuera su primera vez, como si la noche anterior no se hubieran descubierto el uno al otro con intensidad. Rick retiró la diadema que recogía el pelo de ella hacia atrás, tirándola en algún lugar del comedor, y después escurrió sus manos hacia la espalda de la detective, deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo para después apartar los gruesos tirantes del vestido a los lados, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo revelando el sugerente conjunto de encaje negro que Kate había escogido para esa noche.

- ¿Pero cuantos conjuntos de encaje negro tiene, señorita detective?

- Nunca lo sabrás. – Dijo ella con una carcajada. – Además, ya no soy detective… y ahora solo debería preocuparle quitármelo, ¿no cree, señorito escritor?

- La verdad es que las vistas son muy bellas… - Dijo el observándola.

- Lo sé. – Dijo ella, sonriendo ante la mirada de incredulidad de Castle. _Con que la detective es una mujer coqueta, ¿eh? _pensó él. – Castle… ¿Vas a mirar durante toda la noche?

Justo cuando Castle se acercaba a ella, sonó el móvil del escritor.

- Alexis, hola. ¿Calabacita, estás llorando? Tranquila, tranquila. Cuéntame qué ha pasado. – El silencio se apoderó de la sala, así que Kate pudo escuchar el débil llanto de la pelirroja, que hablaba con rapidez. – Vale, llama a una ambulancia. Ahora voy. – Kate miró a Rick y éste se dio cuenta de que Kate no pensaba quedarse allí de brazos cruzados, así que rectificó – Vamos, ahora vamos.

- ¿Rick, qué ha pasado?

- Alguien ha asaltado a la amiga de Alexis mientras volvían de casa de unos amigos. – Dijo Rick mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de su hija. – Están bien – añadió al ver la cara de espanto de la detective.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Dijo ella, siguiéndole.

- Toma – Dijo él, abriendo un cajón y sacando unos pantalones tejanos de la adolescente y alargándoselos a Kate. – En el segundo cajón de mi armario hay camisa, coge una mientras llamo a la doce. – Ella empezó a vestirse mientras Rick marcaba el número. – ¿Agente Lawrence? Hola, soy Castle. Estoy buscando a Espo, sé que tiene turno de noche cada martes. Dile que se ponga. Es urgente. – Kate ya estaba vestida y señalaba sus pies a Rick. – Coge unos zapatos de Alexis, seguro que te van bien. – le dijo a la detective. - ¿Espo? Espo, menos mal que te encuentro. Alexis me acaba de llamar, iba con una amiga y las han atacado. Están en Tremont Street, a un par de calles de la comisaría. ¿Te importaría ir a ver si están bien mientras llegamos? Gracias tío, nos vemos allí en diez minutos.

Kate volvió, calzada y con el abrigo negro puesto, sosteniendo las llaves del Ferrari. Señaló la puerta con la cabeza y salieron del apartamento y bajaron corriendo por las escaleras. Kate saltó con elegancia y agilidad dentro del coche mientras Rick daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Sin darle tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón, Kate arrancó el coche y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia Tremont Street.

* * *

**Espero que les guste, y agradeceré reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Bueno, ¡aquí tenemos el cuarto capítulo! Siento la espera, pero ahora ya sabemos qué le ha pasado a Alexis... ¡Disfruten!**

**Recuerdo que en **_cursiva _**son pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas, y en _negrita y cursiva_ son mensajes de móvil.**

* * *

Kate frenó y aparcó en doble fila, delante de una ambulancia en la cual unos enfermeros subían en camilla a una chica aparentemente inconsciente. Castle corrió a abrazar a Alexis, que se encontraba llorando sentada en un portal con una mano vendada y miraba como la ambulancia arrancaba y desaparecía.

- ¡Papá! – Dijo la pelirroja cuando vio al escritor. – Papá, lo siento mucho. Iba a llamarte, pero los padres de Allie nos dijeron que nos esperaban a dos calles de aquí, en Lorenson Street así que vinimos por aquí cuando algo… alguien… salió de allí y nos atacó. – Las lágrimas caían por la cara de la chica, que abrazaba a su padre ante la atenta mirada de Kate, que intentaba prestar atención a lo que le decía Javier.

- Ya he llamado a los padres de la otra chica, Allie, y he interrogado a Alexis. Dice que las atacó un hombre alto y de piel muy pálida, con la cara llena de cicatrices y la ropa llena de sangre. Según Alexis apareció al lado de ese coche – dijo señalándolo – y agarró a la chica, para después morderla.

- ¿Un caníbal?

- Posiblemente, pero creemos que es alguien con problemas mentales.

- ¿Por dónde se fue?

- Por esa calle de ahí. He llamado a la comisaría y van a rastrear la zona en busca de "eso".

- ¡Javi! – Dijo Rick mientras se acercaba con una pálida Alexis abrazada a él. – Nosotros nos vamos al hospital, si se sabe algo del tipo llámame, por favor.

Espósito se despidió y desapareció por la calle más cercana. Kate se preguntó cómo iba a volver al apartamento ahora que la adolescente iba con ellos en el coche. Insegura, se acercó al Ferrari, que ahora tenía el techo puesto.

_Joder, Kate, joder, piensa… ¿Vas o no vas? Debería haber un manual de instrucciones sobre cómo interactuar con un hombre y su hija adolescente. O un cartel que ponga "Puedes ir con ellos"._

- ¡Kate! – Gritó Rick desde la puerta del coche.

- Voy - El alivio recorrió su cuerpo, una sonrisa naciendo en su rostro. Se acercó a él y se subió en el coche. Observó a Alexis, que miraba por la ventana del Ferrari mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro. Castle más lentamente, temiendo que Alexis vomitara. De vez en cuando miraba a Alexis por el retrovisor o sonreía a Kate con dulzura. Veinte minutos después Rick aparcaba el coche en la puerta del edificio y ayudaba a su hija a salir del coche. _Espero que Kate se quede. Necesito hablar con ella. _Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a recepción, dónde una mujer de unos cincuenta años les atendió.

- Perdone, estamos buscando a Allie Norton, la acaban de traer aquí.

- ¿Son familia?

- No, soy el padre de la chica que iba con ella en el momento en el que las atacaron.

- Ahora mismo el doctor sólo atenderá a los familiares de la chica. Mientras tanto, les aconsejo que esperen ahí – Dijo señalando con desdén la sala de espera.

Se sentaron en los incómodos asientos y esperaron a que los padres de Allie llegaran. Pasaron diez interminables minutos en los que Alexis se quedó medio dormida en los brazos de Rick. Kate, por su parte, sacó su teléfono y tecleó un mensaje para Lanie con una mano mientras entrelazaba los dedos de la otra mano con los de Rick. Lo envió y se miraron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, gesto que llevaban compartiendo durante años. Para ellos ese gesto era más que una costumbre, era una manera de hablar entre ellos. Para él, una manera de demostrarle que estaba justo ahí, que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y que nunca se separaría de ella. Para ella, una manera de reforzar su decisión, una manera de expresarle que lo amaba, una manera de decirle _"te quiero"_ sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Vieron llegar a los padres de Allie, pero antes de que pudieran ir hacia ellos, éstos desaparecieron por el pasillo del hospital, guiados por la recepcionista. Decidieron esperar un poco más, pero los minutos pasaban, convirtiéndose en una hora. Harto, Rick se levantó, intercambiando puestos con Kate, que abrazó a Alexis con sumo cuidado, intentando no despertarla. Deslizó una mano hasta su bolsillo, dónde su móvil empezó a vibrar, y leyó la respuesta de su amiga.

_**"Voy a una escena del crimen. ¿Así que en el hospital, eh? Tú tienes que contarme muchas cosas… Por desgracia, mañana no puedo quedar para comer, pero te llamo durante la semana."**_

Rick volvió a la sala de espera. Se arrodilló junto a Alexis y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, despertándola.

- ¿Papá? ¿Ya se ha despertado Allie?

Kate notó como Rick tragaba saliva. Él cogió de la mano a Alexis y les hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que le siguieran. Las llevó a una sala aparte, donde les esperaba una mujer de pelo corto y gafas de pasta. Rick acercó una silla a Alexis y le hizo un gesto a la mujer, que salió por la puerta mientras murmuraba.

- Si me necesitan llámenme.

- Papá… ¿Qué está pasando?

- Alexis… Es sobre Allie.

- ¿Está bien?

- No, calabacita. La herida que ese hombre le hizo a Allie era muy profunda, y los médicos creen que el golpe que se ha dado en la nuca al desmayarse le ha causado daños cerebrales.

- Pero se despertará… ¿no? – Dijo Alexis, demasiado aturdida para comprender la situación.

- No, calabacita. Allie ha muerto. – Las palabras de Rick resonaron por la cabeza de la chica, que no podía creerlo. – Lo siento mucho, pequeña. – Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, y Rick la acogió en sus brazos mientras Kate tomaba asiento, viendo como una niña se derrumbaba como un castillo de arena en los brazos de su padre, viendo como otra vida acababa. Y no pudo evitar pensar como una policía otra vez.

_La vida es injusta. La chica tenía solo dieciocho años, y ahora ha muerto gracias a un pirado. Lo mejor será llamar a la comisaría y explicarles lo que ha pasado. Hay que encontrar a ese monstruo como sea. Antes de que lo vuelva a hacer. Antes de que ataque a alguien más. Antes de que vuelva a matar._

* * *

**No todo es bonito en la vida real, y Kate lo sabe. Esperemos que las cosas vayan mejor en el próximo capítulo...**

**Dentro de poco empezaré a subir fics que no son de Castle, pero iré actualizando éste y posiblemente suba otro más durante la semana :)**

**Agradeceré reviews, como siempre ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero supongo que con el tiempo mejoraré este aspecto en mis fics.**

**Supongo que la charla Alexis/Beckett es necesaria, así que allá va.**

* * *

Cuatro horas después, después de que Alexis se hubiera relajado, de haber llamado Espo para decirle que la chica había muerto y haber dado el pésame a los padres de Allie, se fueron al loft de Castle. El viaje fue silencioso, pero nadie durmió durante esos cinco minutos. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Kate se despertó abrazada a Rick. Pensó en salir a correr un rato, pero al final acabó saliendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Alexis sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

- Kate… - Los ojos de Alexis reflejaban tristeza y cansancio, y la chica parecía asustada.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Cansada. Pero no puedo dormir. No puedo de dejar de pensar en Allie. Era tan simpática, tan enérgica…

- ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Me pasó lo mismo. Cuando mi madre murió, - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un vaso de café en las manos - no paraba de tener pesadillas sobre si la hubiera podido salvar. Sobre si hubiera podido hacer algo para que ella no estuviera allí en ese momento. O simplemente sueños sobre el caso.

- Era una de mis mejores amigas. Tenía toda su vida por delante. No quiero que esas pesadillas me acompañen durante la mía. ¿Cómo lo superaste?

- Nunca lo superé. Soñaba lo mismo cada noche, pero empecé a leer las novelas de tu padre, y me ayudaron a distraerme durante un tiempo. Después le conocí, y parecía que todo iba a mejor. Pero otro miedo se apoderó de mi. Cuando me dispararon, solo pude pensar en que me iba a perder muchas cosas de mi vida.

- ¿Mi padre era una de esas cosas?

- Sí. Supongo que era mi miedo a no encontrar el amor, a no tener una familia propia. A no ser madre, a no tener a alguien a quien amar, a quedarme sola.

- Tu sabes que no estás sola, ¿verdad? Me refiero, ahora que mi padre y tu estáis juntos…

- Sí, lo sé… ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Antes llevabas ropa mía, eran las dos de la mañana y viniste con mi padre… simplemente até cabos. – Kate sonrió, estaba claro que Alexis había heredado la inteligencia de su padre - A parte, mi padre me lo dijo anoche mientras te cambiabas. – La chica sonrió, y preguntó con ternura - Beckett… ¿puedo abrazarte?

- Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, no pareces de ese tipo de mujeres que hacen muchas muestras de afecto… Aunque supongo que ahora eres de la familia, ¿no?

Beckett abrazó a la adolescente. El hecho de que Alexis demostrase que la apreciaba hizo que sintiera reconfortada. Sabía que la pelirroja nunca la consideraría una madre, pero esperaba que de algún modo la considerase una hermana mayor o su confidente. Pasaron horas charlando sobre cómo Kate se había animado a dar el paso y, aunque la morena no le contó todo a Alexis, ésta sabía que Kate amaba a su padre más de lo que pudiera haber amado a nadie más.

Rick las encontró dormidas en el sofá, con dos vasos vacíos en la mesa. Los recogió, los dejó en la encimera de la cocina y caminó hacia su oficina. Se sentó en el la cómoda butaca de su escritorio y abrió el portátil. Revisó su correo electrónico antes de levantarse y acercarse a la estantería más cercana, dónde descansaba uno de sus libros. Lo había estado leyendo desde que empezaron el caso, y ya se lo había acabado. Abrió la primera página y leyó la dedicatoria.

"_Para la extraordinaria KB y para todos mis amigos de la 12."_

Sonrió. La extraordinaria Kate Beckett. La mujer de sus sueños.

- La mujer de mi vida… - suspiró Rick, ajeno a la persona que había detrás de él.

- Rick… - Suspiró Kate en su oído, con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. – Tú también eres uno de los hombres de mi vida…

- ¿Uno de los hombres? – dijo Castle, mientras giraba y se encaraba a ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración se entrecortaba. - ¿Uno de los hombres? – Volvió a repetir, con un suspiro.

- Sí, Castle, uno de los hombres. – Dijo Kate duramente, aunque se mordió el labio para suavizar el momento. Al ver el gesto ofendido de Rick, la detective aclaró – El otro se llama Jim Beckett y es mi padre.

- No. Vuelvas. A. Hacerlo. – Le dijo él en sus labios.

- Te la debía. Por lo del ascensor.

- Te odio.

- Sí, claro. – Dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él. – Yo también te odio.

- Te odio tanto que me voy a ir con otra de las mujeres de mi vida.

- No pensarás en dejarme e irte a los Hamptons otra vez con Gina, ¿no?

- Me refería a Alexis, mi querida detective. Tengo tres mujeres que sean imprescindibles para mí, por las que mataría y las que recibiría una bala si hiciera falta.

- ¿Y quiénes son? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, ya sabía la respuesta.

- Mi queridísima Martha Rodgers, de la cual heredé la belleza y el sarcasmo que me caracterizan. Después está Alexis, la cual tiene mi perspicacia y mi inteligencia… y después estás tú. La mujer que me ha cambiado. A mejor, obviamente. La que me ha hecho pasar de ser un conquistador y un mujeriego a ser el hombre perfecto.

- Te quiero. – Dijo besándole con ternura. Sus dedos se deslizaban por la espalda de Castle mientras él la cogía por la cintura y la acercaba más, transformando la ternura del beso en pasión. La lengua de él se abrió paso en su boca y pasaron cinco minutos explorando sus bocas con suavidad, disfrutando del momento. Su momento.

* * *

**Definitivamente, Castle es una de las mejores series que he visto. ¡Necesito la quinta temporada ya!**  
**Agradeceré reviews, quiero saber si la historia está gustando o no :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento muchísimo la demora, he estado ocupada con asuntos personales y no he tenido casi tiempo para escribir.**

**Disfrútenlo :)**

* * *

Rick y Kate se encontraban sentados en el sofá, esperando a que empezasen las noticias de la mañana. Habían pasado dos días desde el funeral de Allie y Alexis había empezado a sonreír otra vez, aún a sabiendas de que las pesadillas no cesarían durante un tiempo. La joven revivía cada noche el ataque en sus sueños, y se despertaba gritando. No se sabía nada del hombre que las atacó, aunque se habían dado casos parecidos en Europa y Canadá. La mayoría de víctimas de los ataques habían muerto, aunque algunas personas habían quedado moribundas. Para examinar si se trataba de algún virus contagioso o algo similar, todos los supervivientes que habían sido heridos estaban siendo trasladados a uno de los hospitales más grandes del mundo. En las noticias nunca se daba el nombre del hospital o su localización, pero los Norton habían comentado el día del funeral que era posible que no pudieran enterrar a su hija ya que su cadáver y los cadáveres de cincuenta personas más tendrían que trasladarse a Houston para intentar descubrir el por qué de esa oleada de canibalismo.

Alexis estaba sentada en el balcón, observando las vistas mientras chateaba con una amiga con el ordenador portátil. Desde su graduación había roto lazos con todos los compañeros a los que prefería olvidar durante un tiempo, pero Paige y ella eran amigas desde niñas, junto con Allie y Christina, que ahora vivía en Texas. Christina se había mudado hacía ya unos años, pero aún conservaban su número de teléfono y Paige la había llamado aquella misma mañana. Nadie había contestado. _No estaría en casa en ese momento, ya la llamaré esta noche._ Oyó la sintonía de las noticias y entró, acercándose al sofá. Apareció un presentador con porte serio en la pantalla.

"_Noticias de última hora provenientes de Houston. Esta madrugada se ha producido una masacre en el hospital más grande del país, provocada por un gran grupo de individuos no identificados. Se cree que podrían sufrir algún tipo de enfermedad que aumenta su agresividad y debilita su agilidad. Aún no ser tan ágiles, han demostrado ser letales, ya que han dejado casi medio millar de víctimas a su paso. No se han conseguido imágenes de buena calidad de alguna de estas personas, aunque en estos momentos las fuerzas de seguridad de la zona están intentando recuperar los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad. Nuestra corresponsal en Houston, Anne Thompson, se dirige a la zona._

_Como pueden observar estamos en uno de los todoterrenos que viajan en convoy hasta el hospital. Por lo que nos han explicado las autoridades, se ha precintado la zona y los forenses han empezado a identificar a las víctimas. Lo más extraño de este caso es que han desaparecido unos cincuenta cadáveres del depósito subterráneo del hospital, todos ellos de personas que habían sido atacadas durante estos últimos cuatro días. Los investigadores creen el robo de cadáveres ha sido cometido por una banda dedicada al trasplante ilegal de órganos. En unas horas tendremos más información y es posible que nos dejen entrar a ver el estado de las ruinas."_

Rick apagó la televisión y miró a Alexis. El mismo pensamiento había pasado por la mente de los tres. ¿Sería ese el hospital dónde habían trasladado el cadáver de Allie? No les hizo falta pronunciar palabra pero habían pensado lo mismo.

- ¿Quién creéis que puede tener interés en causar tanta masacre para robar medio centenar de cadáveres? – Dijo Kate.

- No sé, el FBI, la CIA, el gobierno de algún país… Pero no creo que sea una banda dedicada al trasplante de órganos. – Comentó Alexis, demostrando que la chica había heredado la fijación en las conspiraciones gubernamentales de su padre.

- Tal vez sean…

- No digas zombies, Castle. – Dijo Beckett con tono serio.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Comentó sorprendido el escritor.

- Eres muy predecible. A parte, si fueran zombies no habría personas muertas en esa zona, si no que habría una gran cantidad de cadáveres andantes sueltos atacando a los policías. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Vale, teoría zombie descartada. – Dijo Alexis – ¿Alguna idea más?

- Castle, ni se te ocurra decir aliens. – señaló Kate.

- Sí, señora…

- ¿Queréis ir a comer a Remi's? Yo invito. – Apresuró a decir Kate.

- No te pienso dejar pagar, y lo sabes. - Rick guiñó el ojo a Alexis, a sabiendas de que era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. – Así nos olvidamos por un rato de ese tema.

Alexis corrió hacia su dormitorio a vestirse y Rick y Kate empezaron a recoger las sobras del desayuno que habían quedado en la mesa. Esos pequeños momentos que pasaban los tres juntos hacían que la inseguridades de Kate desaparecieran, y Rick lo sabía. Alexis bajó las escaleras y sonrió al ver que ellos ya llevaban los abrigos puestos. Salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al restaurante con tranquilidad.

Un par de horas después salían del restaurante con una sonrisa en los labios. Kate les había explicado historias de cuando era niña e iba a patinar con su madre. Joanna Beckett era ya un mero recuerdo en la boca de Kate, pero aún así seguía viva en su corazón. Joanna Beckett había sido la razón por la que ella se había convertido en detective, la razón por la que su vida había concurrido así. Pero a Rick ya no le importaba el pasado. Y si Kate había dejado el asesinato de su madre de lado, él también lo haría. Y lo había hecho, temporalmente. Escondido en un rincón de su oficina estaba un CD. Un CD con todos los datos que había recopilado sobre la investigación y con toda la lista de víctimas, asesinos y sospechosos. Rick no había eliminado toda la información sobre el caso, ya que conocía demasiado a Kate.

Ella era feliz ahora, pero no lo sería siempre. Las dudas recorrían su interior, y aunque Rick supiera que ella le amaba eso le producía un gran pesar. Pasaron un rato paseando por las calles de Nueva York. Kate compró el periódico y se despidió de los Castle. Puso dirección a su apartamento y abrió la puerta con cuidado, dejando las llaves en la cómoda de la entrada. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y sacó su diario del primer cajón.

_**13 DE MAYO – 21:04**_

_**Creo que Alexis está haciendo lo mismo que hice yo cuando perdí a mi madre. Sé que no es bueno, pero en estos momentos no creo que sea bueno hablarle del tema. Me preocupa. Es la hija de Rick, sí, pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermana pequeña. Y no quiero que le pase como me pasó a mí. No más paredes ni muros de ningún tipo para esta familia.**_

Guardó el diario y volvió al salón. Pensó en darse un baño mientras leía el último libro que se había comprado, pero recordó que a esa hora empezarían las noticias y que sería mejor enterarse de lo que estaba pasando en Houston. Encendió la televisión y al cabo de unos minutos apareció el mismo presentador que esa misma mañana había dado la noticia.

"_Acabamos de lograr conexión en directo con nuestra corresponsal Anne Thompson. Como ya les hemos avanzado, esta madrugada se ha producido una masacre en Houston, provocada por un gran grupo de individuos no identificados. Se cree que podrían sufrir algún tipo de enfermedad. Ya hay casi un millar de víctimas. Adelante, Annie."_

El presentador desapareció de pantalla dando paso a las imágenes de un hospital en ruinas, totalmente destruido y acordonado. Cientos de militares lo rodeaban mientras la cámara se acercaba. Un grupo de unos diez militares se acercaban a los periodistas y les ordenaban que se pusieran los equipos de seguridad. Pasaban un par de minutos comentando las partes del equipo mientras se lo iban colocando. La imagen se corta un par de segundos y pasa a ser una imagen en visión nocturna. Kate podía reconocer a la presentadora entrando con el grupo de militares.

"_Vamos a entrar con la segunda unidad a las ruinas del hospital. Esta zona está totalmente vacía, pero se puede reconocer el hedor que han dejado los cadáveres desaparecidos de las víctimas."_

Caminaron por toda la planta baja hasta encontrar unas escaleras que llegan al depósito. Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando se oye un grito y un disparo.

"_¡Ahí! ¡Grábalo, rápido!"_

La cámara gira y se ven dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Entre la oscuridad, Kate pudo reconocer el uniforme militar y lo que parecían ser vísceras humanas. El pelotón se reagrupó y la imagen se volvió a cortar momentáneamente. A continuación se mostraba el depósito, los cajones totalmente destruidos y arañados por el interior. El cámara se acercó y Kate pudo observar manchas de sangre por todo el cajón. Se oyó otro grito, esta vez de mujer. La cámara giró con violencia y encontró a una figura encima del cuerpo de la periodista, peleando por incrustar un mordisco en la pierna.

Se oyó un disparo y la figura dejó de moverse. La periodista la empujó hacia un lado y se levantó con ayuda de los militares. El cámara se acercó a la figura, desenfocando un poco la imagen. Kate consigue ver lo que parece un agujero de bala que atravesaba la cabeza de la figura. Esa figura era lo que queda del cuerpo de un adolescente. Entre los restos de sangre, Kate descubrió un rostro desenfocado que reconoció al instante. La había visto durante unos segundos unos días antes.

Allie.

* * *

**Díganme qué les ha parecido, cada review y crítica es importante :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, subo un capítulo más corto porque no he tenido tiempo de escribir y no me han visitado las musas...**

* * *

Apagó el televisor y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número uno y le dio al botón de llamada.

- Kate.

- Sí, Rick, soy yo. Has… has… ¿Has visto las noticias?

- Sí. Y Alexis también. Ha salido corriendo al baño, supongo que a vomitar.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Y Martha?

- Aún no lo sé, me ha pedido que me quedara en el salón. Mi madre aún no se lo cree. Kate, eso eran…

- Zombies.

- Que conste que los has dicho tú. Kate, sé que dijimos que iríamos lentamente, pero creo que… que…

- ¿Que qué?

- Has de mudarte con nosotros. No pienso dejar que estés en tu apartamento sola.

- Castle, en el caso de que los… - hizo una breve pausa y suspiró. Su cerebro le decía que no eran reales, pero sus ojos no coincidían en eso – zombies – volvió a suspirar - salgan del hospital, que está acordonado y tiene un gran dispositivo alrededor, estarían a más de un día de distancia…

- Kate, me da totalmente igual. Haz las maletas, coge todo lo que necesites y trae toda la comida que puedas. Si es un apocalipsis zombie, quiero tener a toda mi familia unida. Además, si todo el país ha visto lo mismo que nosotros, no me quiero ni imaginar que va a pasar en cuestión de horas. Siempre he tenido un plan por si esto pasaba y lo acabo de poner en marcha.

- Pero… ¿Y mi padre? Castle, no pienso encerrarme en un piso sin…

- Ya le he llamado, está empaquetando y viene de camino. Haz las maletas y ven. – Kate abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra oyó la voz de Rick – Ni una palabra, señorita Beckett. No te voy a dejar ahí. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, Castle… – Colgó y soltó todo el aire que llevaba acumulando durante las palabras de Richard. – Y yo a ti.

Al otro lado del teléfono, el escritor se dirigió al baño. Picó a la puerta y se oyó un solloz mientras algo se movía dentro del cuarto. El pestillo cedió. Rick vio a su madre, que le sonrió y salió de la estancia. La adolescente se encontraba sentada en el borde de la bañera con la cara entre las manos, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y se notaba que estaba en estado de shock y su padre lo entendía, la adolescente acababa de ver el cadáver de una de sus mejores amigas desfigurado y atacando a una persona inocente. Eso claramente no se veía todos los días.

- Papá…

- Tranquila. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Confundida.

- Lo entiendo.

- Papá, no puede ser. Allie murió, no sobrevivió al ataque. ¡Si la vi en el ataúd! – Hizo una pausa, intentando controlar los sollozos – ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Cómo puede ser que personas que están supuestamente muertas se levanten de la tumba y empiecen a atacar a la gente?

- No lo sé, supongo que será un virus o un experimento fallido, como en esas novelas de zombies que tengo en la oficina.

- ¿Pero qué perturbado le haría eso a una persona? No es ético, y en el instituto nos decían que para hacer un experimento debe ser considerado "ético y moral", ¿no?

- La ética es subjetiva. Igualmente, no creo que sea bueno que pienses tanto en ello. Haremos una cosa, vamos a ir a la cocina a tomarnos un chocolate caliente mientras esperamos a Kate, nos iremos todos a dormir y mañana te haré tortitas. – Dijo el escritor con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era esa habilidad la que Alexis admiraba más de su padre, la habilidad de sonreír y sacar lo mejor de las situaciones más horribles. – Venga, lávate esa cara y vamos con la abuela.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	8. Diario 1 - El Inicio

Primero de todo, decir que siento muchísimo la espera que os he hecho pasar. Han sido unos meses duros, con el ordenador estropeado sin poder actualizar y ocupadísima con mis estudios, pero... ¡Ya está aquí, ya llegó! ¡Un nuevo capítulo de _"UOUT"_! Si no recordáis de que iba la historia, os la resumo en dos simples líneas:

_"La misma noche en la que Castle y Beckett se acuestan por primera vez, Alexis y su amiga Allie son atacadas por un individuo extraño, resultando la muerte de Allie. Días después, una reportera es atacada en directo por lo que parecen ser los cadáveres de personas recién fallecidas, y Allie está entre ellas. Rick y Kate llegan a una simple conclusión: El apocalipsis zombie ha empezado."_

En este capítulo empieza lo que es la historia en sí, el apocalipsis. Y, paralelamente, empieza la primera parte del diario de Kate... En fin, aquí os dejo el capítulo, disfrutadlo... ¡Y comentadme si os gusta!

* * *

**15 DE MAYO – 20:13**

_**Hace dos días que me mudé a casa de Castle, y siento que algo está cambiando en esta casa. Rick se está volviendo descuidado, deja sus cosas tiradas por toda el loft, escribe poco… y pasa mucho tiempo en la azotea. Sé que allí tiene un "escondite secreto", por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero ayer se encerró allí y bajó a la hora de cenar. Según él, necesitaba pensar sobre Alexis, sobre las provisiones que iba a recoger si se declaraba algún estado de guerra... Pobre Alexis. Lo está pasando muy mal, no sonríe, llora por casi todo y tiene pesadillas por las noches. Me temo que está entrando en una depresión, una de las profundas. Pienso en la que yo pasé y deseo que esté bien, que no le pase nada. Pero sé que no es así. Se acerca el verano y lleva manga larga, se ha vuelto callada. El otro día vi las marcas que tenía en el brazo. Lo ha intentado, lo sé. Debería hablar con ella sobre el tema, pero no sé que voy a hacer.**_

**19 DE MAYO – 10:36**

_**Se han detectado más casos de "no-muertos" en las costas de Sudamérica, aunque, como sospechaba, en las noticias no dicen nada al respecto. Desde que fui a la comisaría a recoger mi arma y placa, Espósito me llama cada día alertándome sobre las noticias del punto seguro de Manhattan. El punto seguro de Nueva York está situado en Central Park, aunque hay más por el país. Han llamado a todos los ex militares para que ayuden en los planes de evacuación del gobierno. Castle lo llama la "Operación Zombie". OZ, para abreviar. En las calles la vida ha cambiado radicalmente. Aunque la gran mayoría de la gente ignora los casos de Sudamérica, no es un secreto que se han extendido por Europa. El malestar empapa la ciudad y los edificios se alzan lúgubres ante la población. La gente se atrinchera en sus casas esperando la orden de evacuación, y la gran mayoría de tiendas han cerrado. Broadway ha perdido su esplendor, los focos ya no se encienden.**_

_**Castle se ha encargado de recoger provisiones. Hace dos días llegó a casa con suficiente comida en conserva para sobrevivir un siglo. Un siglo a base de comida en lata, claro. Alexis, Martha y yo nos quedamos en casa, recogiendo las cosas y empaquetándolas para poder viajar a los Hamptons lo más rápido posible. Las bolsas de Alexis y Martha consistían básicamente en ropa informal (en serio, ¿Martha tiene ropa informal?) y de gimnasia. Bueno, para ser más exactos, Martha tiene ropa para hacer senderismo. Nunca entenderé a esta mujer, siempre he creído que era una mujer más de montar a caballo. Una tercera bolsa, la denominada "Bolsa de bailarina de las Vegas en caso de apocalipsis zombie" y, según Martha, contenía todo lo que puedas necesitar en cualquier tipo de situación: Dinero, barritas de comida energética, pegamento, una botellita de agua, aceite de linaza, pinzas para el pelo, spray para el cabello, preservativos (no sé qué pensar sobre eso), mis esposas, las llaves de las esposas, y, por supuesto, vendas, gasas, un silbato, un móvil antiguo, una caja con maquillaje, lápiz labial, desodorante, una botella que parece desodorante pero que es spray de pimienta… Ah, también hay un martillo. Castle y yo fuimos más prácticos. Dos pequeñas mochilas con un móvil y su respectivo cargador, un walkie-talkie, comida, una linterna recargable, una navaja suiza, y mi pistola, que ya he recuperado de manos de la capitana, que ha ido a Texas a ver a su familia. Mi padre llegó ayer, con su coche viejo cargado con bolsas de ropa y su pequeña colección de escopetas de caza que guardaba en el desván. Una vez todos juntos, llamamos a Javi y Ryan para asegurarnos de que estaban bien, y recordarles que estaríamos en los Hamptons. Y nos fuimos a dormir en nuestra última noche en el loft.**_

_**Y aquí estamos ahora, en la gran casa de los Hamptons, el lugar donde se respira una tranquilidad absoluta. Alexis se pasa el día contando a caballo con su abuela, mientras mi padre y Castle hacen reparaciones e instalan las enormes baterías y los generadores que compraron de camino. Se llevan bien, hasta parecen padre e hijo. Ayer colocaron las placas solares en el tejado, así tendremos electricidad en caso de un apagón.**_

_**Yo he pasado un día "decorando" una habitación en la planta baja. He colgado en la pared los recortes de los periódicos en los que se habla sobre los no-muertos, bastante escasos, y he separado las verdades y mentiras que cuentan los blogs de internet. En un corcho hay situado un mapa del mundo, con pequeñas marcas en los lugares dónde ha habido ataques o avistamientos de no-muertos. Día tras día, las marcas invaden zonas o incluso países. La zona de Europa del este está plagada, y los no-muertos avanzan hacia Asia y Europa. En dos días llegarán a Alemania, y es posible que en una semana España haya caído. Suena mi móvil, vuelvo luego.**_


	9. Diario 2 - Apuntad a la cabeza

*Nota de la autora* Después de mucho tiempo, aquí llega otra actualización. Siento muchísimo actualizar cada tanto tiempo, pero no tengo ningún rato libre para escribir, así que he de avisar que no seré constante, pero espero que valga la pena.

* * *

**27 DE MAYO – 19:28**

_**Ha pasado más de semana y media desde que llegamos a los Hamptons. Aquí todo sigue normal, aunque el cableado de la luz ha fallado un par de veces esta semana. La tensión entre nosotros aumenta, pero no de forma perceptible para los demás. Los reflejos de la familia Castle se han vuelto extraordinarios de golpe. Martha ayer oyó un ruido en la casa mientras Rick, Alexis y papá estaban en el pueblo y cuando bajé a la cocina me la encontré con una sartén en la mano, en posición de defensa. Al final resultó que era un gato. No dejamos de reír durante una hora, cosa que me alivia. Martha siempre me ha querido como a una hija, y no quiero que las cosas entre Rick y yo acaben mal, la destrozaría. A ella y a todos.**_

**30 DE MAYO – 22:23**

_**Durante la cena se ha emitido un reportaje sobre el hospital Príncipe Georgui, en Rusia. Por lo visto, un grupo de científicos estaban trabajando en la cura del cáncer cuando un grupo de guerrilleros asaltaron el hospital. El gobierno opina que intentaban conseguir algún tipo de material nuclear, aunque yo no le veo ningún sentido a buscar bombas atómicas en un hospital de… ¿Nizhni Nóvgorod? Por lo que se ve es una ciudad rusa muy poblada, y ese hospital era uno de los más céntricos. Lo que nos faltaba, otro 11-S pero con bombas nucleares…**_

_**Las pocas imágenes que se han visto del hospital son muy confusas. Las autoridades no permiten el acercamiento a las instalaciones a menos de cuatro kilómetros, así que los corresponsales se ven obligados a grabar desde helicópteros. Las imágenes de gente siendo evacuadas resultan escalofriantes. Rick y yo grabamos el reportaje en un viejo DVD que hemos conectado a la televisión, para después repasar la información y contrastarla con la que tenemos y la que hay en internet. Y entonces, me doy cuenta de algo. En una esquina se ve un gran televisor LED en la fachada de un edificio. Aumento ese trozo de la imagen y me indigno. Porque las imágenes no son de ayer, ni de hace dos días. ¡Son de hace tres semanas!**_

**31 DE MAYO – 07:54**

_**En la CNN han interrumpido la emisión para ofrecer en directo como la Federación Rusa ha cerrado todas sus fronteras. Los vuelos de y desde ese país se han suspendido. Dicen que la situación de Nizhni Nóvgorod se les ha ido de las manos, o que Putin quiere reforzar su poder, o que no hay motivos de alarma, o que es una maniobra política. No sé qué pensar, ya que en Rusia han cerrado el grifo de la información. Los corresponsales han sido trasladados a Moscú, "por su seguridad". En internet las teorías de conspiración afloran. El accidente de los no-muertos ya ha quedado olvidado por todo aquél que no cree en los muertos vivientes, y la gente lo tacha de estar manipulado. El presidente emitió ayer un comunicado diciendo que no hay nada de qué alertarse, y en Nueva York, la gente ha vuelto a hacer vida normal. Espósito llamó ayer, informándonos de que el Punto Seguro de Manhattan se ha desmontado, y que les han dicho que había sido un simulacro, y que se ha mudado con Lanie. También nos ha informado de que Kevin y Jenny están esperando un hijo.**_

**5 DE ABRIL – 15:17**

_**Los casos de Sudamérica se han multiplicado demasiado rápido. Según mis cálculos, en dos días la infección llegará al país. Hemos comprado dos congeladores para el sótano, para poder almacenar más comida en la casa, y hemos hecho una visita a la armería del pueblo (que casualmente está a manos de un amigo de Castle). Según mi padre, las escopetas son útiles porque no se necesita ser un gran tirador para usarlas, pero los perdigones de las escopetas que tenemos solo son efectivos a 15 metros, por lo cual solo serian útiles en el caso de que los zombies estuvieran demasiado cerca. Castle ha rebatido que si están tan cerca que no podrías accionarla lo suficiente rápido como para darle a mas de tres zombies, así que las hemos guardado para tener una reserva. A todo esto, hemos comprado machetes y pistolas ligeras para todos. Creo que si se desata el apocalipsis en el país, seremos los supervivientes más preparados.**_

_**A todo esto, Alexis y Castle se han dedicado a jugar al baseball con un bate que había en el desván. Según Castle, practicar este deporte hará que los reflejos de Alexis mejoren, aunque sé perfectamente que lo hace para que la chica coja potencia en los brazos a la hora de golpear. Una adolescente nunca está preparada para matar, y mucho menos para matar zombies. Mi padre se ha vuelto otra vez el hombre sarcástico y divertido de siempre, aunque estos días solo se dedica a revisar las armas y la munición. Lo mismo pasa con Martha. Día tras día, veo desaparecer a la mujer orgullosa de barrio rico que solo se preocupaba por su familia y por tener un Martini en la mano. Ha cambiado sus vestidos por ropa de deporte, y mientras cocinamos me pide que le enseñe a disparar a objetivos móviles, ya que nunca lo ha hecho. Y en ese momento yo le pido que me enseñe a disparar con el arco. Para mi esta es la mejor arma que se podría usar en un apocalipsis, ya que las flechas son reutilizables y es silencioso. Aunque claramente no es tan útil si no tienes puntería para darle en la cabeza al no-muerto, ¿no?**_

El dia ocho de abril fue el definitivo. No quedaba ningún lugar seguro. El pueblo vecino estaba infestado de no-muertos., igual que el resto del país. Ya no llegaba el internet, ni se emitía en televisión. Los Castle habían puesto la _Operación Zombie_ en marcha. Rick daba vueltas sin parar mientras los demás se colocaban alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Beckett observó como la faceta más seria de Rick tomaba posesión de él.

- Como ya sabéis, estoy bastante documentado para este tipo de casos. En caso de un apocalipsis zombie hay que tener en cuenta 6 reglas básicas y extremadamente útiles para sobrevivir:

Uno. Evitad los mordiscos, arañazos, lametones, etc. Si os muerden, y más os vale que no os muerdan, avisad a los demás.

Dos. Ya tenemos el equipaje preparado por si tenemos que huir de aquí, y seguro que lo haremos. En ese caso, no os separéis en ningún momento de los demás.

Tres. No os hagáis las heroínas. Os quiero demasiado, y no soportaría perderos, a ninguna. También va por usted, señor Beckett. Ambos sabemos qué clase de locuras se hacen por la familia.

Cuatro. Tenemos los congeladores llenos, así que no cojáis provisiones de las mochilas. Todo lo que hay en ellas es comida en conserva, así que a partir de ahora, nadie comerá más que lo necesario.

Cinco. No os separéis de las armas. En cada mochila hay tres pistolas y munición, además de machetes y una navaja. Kate, en la tuya están tus esposas, un walkie-talkie y una pistola extra. Alexis, en la tuya encontrarás vendas y medicamentos. El bate está agarrado a ella, llévalo contigo todo el rato. Mamá, en la tuya hay un arco con flechas. No me falles. Jim, ya sabes, tu llevas las escopetas y un revólver extra.

Mientras estemos aquí, mantened la calma, entrar en pánico solo alertará y atraerá a más zombies. Estoy seguro de que tendrán alguna manera de olernos o sentirnos, así que no hagáis ni un ruido si están cerca.

Por último, la sexta y última regla. La más importante: _Apuntad a la cabeza._


End file.
